


Peregrine Fly

by MayQueen517



Series: Jaegercon Bingo [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jaegercon Bingo, Pre-canon (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayQueen517/pseuds/MayQueen517
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison kisses like a whirlwind, like the very Jaegers she works on and he advises. He rests his hands on her back, palms flat as he tastes every corner of her mouth, feeling her fingers tug on the hair at his neck. She takes everything he'll give and he's ready to give everything he can. </p><p>The boyfriend, admittedly, is a bit of a roadblock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peregrine Fly

**Author's Note:**

> For my first fill of my Jaegercon bingo card, for the squares, uniforms and support crew!
> 
> Alison is Tendo's wife and in the novelization of Pacific Rim, it mentions her as working in Munitions, which I find to be endlessly cool. For those who are curious, [I imagine Alison to look like Gina Carano](http://mayqueen517.tumblr.com/post/56998337659/fancast-for-no-particular-reason-gina-carano-as). Also, as of note, I make use of the theory that Tendo has a bit of a shady past (it's very brief).
> 
> Title comes from the Skinny Lister song of the same name.

The night before they lose Yancy Becket is the night that Tendo manages to not make a complete idiot of himself to Alison. Alison with her rough laugh, wicked smile, and blunt fingernails that usually harbor some sort of grease. She works in munitions and she's wearing a soft, flowing dress that emphasize the muscles in her arms and legs.

She is taller than him in her heels, only by a few inches, and he finds that it's a thrill to lean up and kiss her. She tastes like mint and the wine from dinner and those blunt nails curve into the skin at the back of his neck. 

Alison kisses like a whirlwind, like the very Jaegers she works on and he advises. He rests his hands on her back, palms flat as he tastes every corner of her mouth, feeling her fingers tug on the hair at his neck. She takes everything he'll give and he's ready to give everything he can. 

The boyfriend, admittedly, is a bit of a roadblock. 

He holds ice over his knuckles, waiting for something to be said when Alison clears her throat. 

"Boyfriend, huh?" he says as she gives him a pained smile.

"Sorry," she says, coming over to adjust the ice on his knuckles, hands light on his. He sighs, leaning against the counter, watching her.

"Am I the leverage or the rebound?" 

"Both and neither?" she asks absently, examining his hand with a critical eye. He remembers hearing about her nearly breaking her own hand and never knowing if it was from breaking a mechanic's nose or from work. Her hands are gentle and her eyes are closed off and there's a part of him that wants to be angry about the situation she's put him into. 

"Alison-"

"Tendo," she interrupts. The ice goes into the sink and her hands hold onto his. At some point, she's taken her shoes off, standing barefoot in the bathroom of her quarters. They're the same height, nose to nose without any change, "I understand if you don't want to continue this," she says calmly.

"Is that what you want?" he asks, curling his fingers around hers. She eyes him, arching an eyebrow.

"Tendo, if I wanted that, I would have told you to get out when you punched him."

Tendo laughs softly, curling his arm around her. He kisses her lightly, a press of his lips to hers, lingering for a moment. She sighs, leaning into it and Tendo thinks about leaving but instead he kisses her slowly, enjoying taking his time before he pulls back, arms wrapped around her. 

"I don't want that either," he says easily as they share a warm, slow grin.

===

It has been ten hours since they lost Yancy Becket. Ten hours and he can still hear Raleigh's screams in LOCCENT. The helicopters found him easily - not like it's hard with a felled Jaeger nearby. A man and his son had sat with Raleigh, covering him up even in the drive suit and Tendo spares a moment of thanks to them for that simple kindness. 

His uniform is itchy as he sits on the floor in the hall. He doesn't want to sit in a chair, not wanting the pinched armrests as he sits outside Raleigh's room. He thinks about Yancy, about the sudden cessation of his vitals, hearing his last moments over the comms and Raleigh's anguish. 

Tendo takes a shuddering breath, putting his face into his hands, willing himself to stay calm. It isn't the first team that's been lost, certainly not, but he mourns the loss of his friend above everything and what the loss means for Raleigh. Raleigh who's hooked up to nearly every machine they could find and under heavy sedation.

"Tendo?" he hears, a rough voice that he knows in the back of his head. He looks up and sees Alison standing there, grease streaking her cheek and neck and uniform. The uniform has taken the brunt of it and he wonders if she was on one of the recovery teams. She works in munitions but he remembers her saying something about working wherever she's needed.

Gipsy Danger is down, missing an arm and a pilot and Alison is saying something to him.

She kneels, dirty shoes squeaking on the floor and the cold is practically radiating off of her. She tentatively touches his hand and the cold brings him back. 

"Hey," he says roughly. He watches her pause before she sits on the floor beside him. She smells like the inside of a Jaeger; of repairs and the floor of the Shatterdome and it's welcome and alien all at once. 

"Yancy Becket died today," he says needlessly, knowing she knows. Knowing that everyone knows by now. She winds her hands around his, the cold leeching into his skin and keeping him grounded.

"He died fighting," she says quietly. He snorts, harsh and rude.

"He died in fear and in pain, Alison."

She goes quiet, holding onto his hand as he pulls them closer, holding them close to press his lips to her hands. Rough hands with more callouses than his own, but they've been warming up. He closes his eyes for a moment before she clears her throat.

"I'm sorry, Tendo," she says finally. He looks over at her, watching her face change through a myriad of emotions before she squeezes his hands. Her thumb grazes his lip as she meets his eyes, "Yancy died in fear and in pain, yes, but he also died fighting. Don't take that from him," she says after a moment. 

Tendo thinks about it, about the risks and that every fight is a fight closer to being overwhelmed. He thinks about Yancy and Raleigh's sister, Jazmine and the choked off sob he'd overheard when Pentecost had spoken with her on the phone. He thinks about the two of them suited up and in Gipsy Danger, ready to go with a strong drift and a solid neural bridge.

He ducks his head, kissing her hands before she shifts, pulling back. He watches her stand and he lets her pull him up as they stand together. Tendo leans, looking through the window of Raleigh's door, watching him sleep. He's lit by the glow of the monitors and Tendo sighs.

"Dinner?" she asks, watching him. He nods slowly, tangling his fingers with her. He meets her eyes, smiling slightly at the grease on her face. Reaching up, he gently rubs his thumb over it, trying to avoid smearing it further. Alison snorts.

"Yeah, good luck with that," she says as he blinks and laughs softly, rubbing at the skin of her cheek until it's mostly gone when she speaks again, "C'mon. We can go change out of these uniforms and go get dinner. Off the Shatterdome."

"I'm not gonna have to punch someone again, am I?" he asks as she laughs. He feels weird about laughing, about feeling light as they walk out of the medical wing. Yancy's loss is still keening through the Shatterdome, a quiet pall over everyone who'd loved the kid as they walk through the hall.

"No; I told him to get lost," she says, matter-of-fact. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she says, knocking her arm into his side none-too-gently. Alison doesn't offer up platitudes of Yancy being in a better place; she doesn't say anything, to be honest. Instead, she offers what comfort she can, distracting him from dwelling on his own guilt and it's the warmth of her at his side that is more of a comfort than words.

She kisses him in her quarters, soft and steady, offering skin against skin to distract him from his own mind. Their uniforms fall to the side, crumpled together as he holds onto her tightly, as if something is going to take her away. She pins him down, a wicked grin on her lips as she rocks against him.

Alison's hands slide along his chest, touching the ink there, the portrait of his grandfather and the cameo of his mother. One day he'll tell her what they cover, but tonight, he lets her lips trace the inked lines of them. 

He wanders in the thoughts of the day, of the things that have happened and have lead to this moment. Skin against skin pulls him back to the present like nothing else. She places his hands where she wants as she pulls him back from his own mind, a reassuring crooked grin on her face.

He murmurs her name, watching her smile soften. She kisses him, taking the lead and setting the pace into something slow and easy, like getting caught in molasses. Tendo holds onto her, moving with whatever pace she sets and it's only after, arms around each other with sweat cooling over them both that he lets himself relax. 

After, Alison rests her head on his chest, pressing her lips to whatever skin she can reach. He feels when she drifts off, breathing slowed to an even pace with the barest hint of a whistle that makes him smile. Her breathing fills the silence of her quarters as he tangles his legs with hers, remembering Yancy and taking comfort in the knowledge that Alison will be there when he wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to prompt me with something, you can find me on Tumblr at MayQueen517!


End file.
